jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Nara Bloodline Emote Battle Guide
__TOC__ RP difficulty: Novice/Medium. Pros: * Excellent complementary path, fits in most occasions all play-styles. * Damage is normally pure and bypasses defenses. * Ideal during group fights. * Several choices available depending on the situation/enemies encountering. Cons: * Mistakes have a relatively high price, retrying possessions can be an immediate process but costs chakra. * While possessing, sewing, and clutching targets, you’re mostly immobile, when fighting multiple enemies it is nearly mandatory a member of your team covers you. * Leveling up stats and rank is mandatory to expand your choices. Ideal for those not sure of their full build as it adapts to most situations, gives support and duelist capabilities depending on the character's fighting style. Most paths compliment it as it is a high utility bloodline. Introduction Those who can manipulate shadow-like elements to trap enemies have the Nara kekkei genkai. The Nara have a way with the “shadows” this earns them a reputation of a good skill in stealth and the prowess of facing several enemies at once with ease. Stats: Ninjutsu power: Strength that a shadow will apply to damage an specific target. Ninjutsu defense: how resistant will be the grip of a shadow on a target and how will it reach to those techniques that can disrupt it. Chakra control: How elaborate and quick are the shadow’s movements. Also lowers the chakra cost per turn when holding a target. Chakra: Not mandatory but very needed, managing and learning how to spend this resource can make the difference. So high reserves are always a good thing for a Nara. Nara, they manipulate shadows? The Nara will basically form a chakra infused copy of what their own shadow looks like, after this, they can extend, shape and use this “shadow”. These shadows are not palpable, meaning that most attacks won't affect it as it is literally represented at a molecular level. Only Airpalms/Juken (will destroy even the chakra based molecules) are the kind of techniques that can directly interact with the “Shadows”. However their grip can be broken/resisted by physical strength. Creating a shadow: Once a manipulation is broken the Nara will then again have to create another shadow. The chakra cost of creating shadows is medium with certain exceptions. Manipulating shadows: Has a low cost per turn, already created shadows can be kept in standby which won't cost anything to maintain active. Shadow speed: The quicker a shadow has to be the more chakra you'll have to invest. Chakra control 1-5: None. Chakra control 6-9: 3 extra chakra points. Chakra control 10: 4 Extra chakra points. Shadow power: the strength of a shadow only requires a single cost and it is stated once it has effectively made contact with a target. Ninjutsu power 1-4: Chakra cost low. Ninjutsu power 5-7: Chakra cost medium. Ninjutsu power 8-9: Chakra cost high. Ninjutsu power 10: chakra cost very high. Nara Techniques D-Rank Technique: You're starting your journey in shadow manipulation. At this level your shadows are clearly visible, borderline pitch black so a stealthy approach may require the target to be unaware of the Nara's presence entirely and ideally from behind. However, the user can still manipulate them to hold target's still for a certain amount of turns. At this rank the user can only create a single shadow. Shadow possession jutsu: the bread and butter of a Nara jutsu user. The user will use one of their shadows and manipulate them towards a target, if it successfully reaches the desired target the possession may begin. The speed of it will be determined by the chakra control and avoiding it will be the same as avoiding a ranged ninjutsu attack. D - rank: Once successful, the user cannot move or attack and will be exposed until he/she breaks the possession in order to defend herself/himself from other harms. Breaking a possession can be part of a defensive turn. At this rank the maximum amount of turns you can hold a target is 2. C - rank: The user can now possess two targets at once. He can make one target attack those at close range but exclusively in taijutsu and limit to a stat of level 4. The Nara will spend energy instead of the target. B - rank: The maximum amount of turns you can hold a target goes to 3 Possessed targets can now throw tools. A - rank: The user can posses 3 targets at once. The maximum stats the target can mimic is now 6 and they can harm themselves with a single attack that will directly take HP points but will break the possession immediately. S - rank: The maximum amount of turns you can hold a target goes up to 4 as well as the amount of targets an user can hold into. The maximum stats the target can mimic is now of 8. C-Rank Technique: You’ve achieved the first milestone on your journey to become a lord of shadows. You also learn the first technique, available after you take a successful hold on a target, the shadow neck-hold which will gradually damage a target bypassing their defenses. Shadow neck-hold: chakra control 5 and chakra 4 Right after the successful possession of an enemy, the user on the same turn may begin an offensive approach (if his seal speed is 5 or above). If the ninjutsu power invested on the possession is equal or higher than the current user’s active taijutsu defense points, the technique may begin immediately without resistance. The neck-hold will have a chakra cost per turn to be kept active, as it will gradually be discounting HP points. C-rank: Ninjutsu power 1-3 - Chakra cost low per turn. Takes 2 HP points per turn. B - rank: Ninjutsu power 4-6 - Chakra cost medium per turn. Takes 3 HP points per turn. A - rank: Ninjutsu power 7-9 - Chakra cost high per turn. Takes 4 HP points per turn. S - rank: Ninjutsu power 10 - Chakra cost very high per turn. takes 6 HP points per turn. B-Rank Technique: You are now a warrior, and a force that some even fear to face. You learn the infamous and painful technique, shadow sewing. Your shadows are harder to spot at plain sight, during night time they’ll receive a ninjutsu power boost of +2. Shadow sewing: The user materializes his/her shadows in sharp tentacles which they use to hold down targets by going through their flesh, which will slow their attacks down or even stop them entirely. The user will have to create “Shadow needles” in order to use this technique. Needle power: Needles will have a chakra cost of low per turn to keep holding a target. B - rank: Basic needles Ninjutsu power 4-6 - production cost: Chakra cost low. Takes 2 HP points once it successfully sews a target, takes -2 Melee speed and -2 Taijutsu power and defense. A - rank: Sawed needles Ninjutsu power 7-9 - production cost: chakra cost high. Takes 4 HP points when it successfully sews a target, takes -3 Melee speed and -2 Taijutsu power. S - rank: nightmare harpoons Ninjutsu power 10 - production cost: Chakra cost very high. takes 6 HP points after it successfully sews a target, takes -4 melee speed and -2 Taijutsu power. If your current Taijutsu power is below 2 or more points to the minimum for each kind of needles, you'll have to wait 3 turns to fight off the needles via a dash that requires at least 4 Taijutsu power points below the minimum and will take 2 HP points while it rips the flesh and 3 energy. If the current Taijutsu power of the target is below one point, equal or above 2 points it will take 2 turns to fight off the needles and dash away with a penalty of taking 2 HP damage. If the current Taijutsu power is above 3 points or more the user can immediately dash away but will cause an added damage of 3 HP points and -3 Taijutsu defense the next turn. A-Rank Technique: You've become a Lord of Shadows, your needle shadows do an extra 1 HP points damage if you invest extra 3 chakra points by enhancing their durability (metal texture). You learn a new technique, shadow gathering. With it you can spawn shadow tentacles that can easily throw waves of tools. Shadow Gathering: A Nara can use their shadow tentacles which will be thin enough to fit through tools and hurl them effectively. The Nara will remain static while he/she manipulates their tentacles. They can also pull their enemies that are on medium/long range to a close range assault. This technique does not require hand seals and will just require the Nara to not move from their current position. As all the techniques, once a kind of shadow is created, it will remain cast until it does its utility or is vanished by the user the only extra cost is retrying actions. Pulling targets: The chakra control invested will determine the speed of the tentacles and the ninjutsu power will determine the strength of their grip. If a target’s active taijutsu defense is below 3 or more points than the ninjutsu power invested on this technique, the target will be effectively pulled towards the user, after this the user gains another offensive turn. If a target’s active taijutsu defense is below 2 points, equal or higher to the ninjutsu power invested, the tentacles will hold his/her extremities lowering their defenses the next turn by -3 Taijutsu defense. The user can keep the grip another turn for a medium chakra cost and if the user goes down 3 active taijutsu defense points or more he/she can proceed to pull him/her. However, if the target can attempt to break the grip with a “pull” that requires taijutsu power equal or higher than the ninjutsu power invested, however, it will grant the Nara an immediate offensive turn and take -3 taijutsu defense from the target for the duration of that extra turn. Ninjutsu power 1-2: Chakra cost low. Ninjutsu power 3-6: Chakra cost medium. Ninjutsu power 8-9: High. Ninjutsu power 10: Very high. The Nara can throw not only tools but also weapons. Those tools thrown in the last 10 turns can be recycled by the Nara. He/she is capable to throw them at a very high speed with ease, their chakra control will determine the tool speed and power and ninjutsu power invested will be the amount of tools the user will be able to throw per turn. Chakra control 1-2: Chakra cost low. Chakra control 3-6: Chakra cost medium. Chakra control 8-9: High. Chakra control 10: Very high. The user can throw a maximum of 2 projectiles per target, meaning that 2 throws will need to be defended against on the next turn. S-Rank Technique: You’ve become a Shadow Master. During nighttime your techniques gain +3 Ninjutsu power. Your techniques now damage +3 HP points when the steel enhancement is done. Shadow clutch: chakra control 8 and ninjutsu power 7 a very practical use of shadow manipulation that allows the user to move/lift and throw a target once their shadows merge. Unlike shadow possession, the target in question is not forced to imitate the movements of the user. Throw: The user picks up the desired target and launches them to a long range. Targets (enemies): They'll be picked up and launched away if their active Taijutsu defense points are below 3 points of the overall ninjutsu power invested or if they are already held by a shadow, note: a normal shadow has to be casted before hand and it has to reach them for a successful approach. They will be launched at a speed equivalent of the chakra control of the user and the Strength (Taijutsu power damage) of the throw will be determined by the ninjutsu power invested as well (the target will receive the damage of the ninjutsu power invested and if thrown to another objective, the objective will suffer the same amount of ninjutsu power as well). Power: Ninjutsu power 1-3: Chakra cost low. Ninjutsu power 4-6: medium. Ninjutsu power 7-9: '''high. '''Ninjutsu power 10: very high. Category:Emote Battle Guide